Windswept Destiny
by Valentine Amazi
Summary: Princess Michiru, the sole heir to Neptune, sent away to the academy in the hopes of awakening her true purpose. Seems like she's been taken in by the Silver Millenium's most convincing cross-dresser. Centered around the fan-made game 'Windswept Desting' made by '


Releasing an irritated sigh the _Prince_ puffed out her cheeks and kicked the floor with noticeable boredom. Growing wearing of his child's fidgeting the King placed a hand, adorned with a singular golden band, upon the locks of his only child - Haruka.

"You may leave to play within the palace grounds, if you wish," the sentence had barely escaped his lips before the child was on their way, and the man had to grip their slender shoulder tightly "But for the sake of reputation, do behave yourself, my dearest Ruka."

Though outside was far less suffocating the tiny blonde - though 'tall for her age' as she always argued - found it no more entertaining than the dull assembly of people gathered indoors. Ruka, always a child holding little patience for formal events, had in fact daydreamed her way through the past few weeks and consequently had had no knowledge of the reason for their visit to the Moon Kingdom; at least, until she saw the crib. Queen Serenity had given birth to her daughter,

"Who names their child after themselves," the Prince tossed another flat pebble across the shallow pool, counting four skips "That's kind of stupid, in my opinion."

Breaking her train of thought Ruka's ears filled with the sound of music, the like of which she had never heard before. A lone violin, flooding the gardens with a sweet tune; bow dancing across strings and causing them to sing their enchanting tune.

Following the waves of sound Haruka found herself gazing upon a blue-haired girl stood beneath the waves of a willow tree; holding the oak instrument with relaxed firmness. Too enraptured by the girl's graceful movements she barely noticed the music fade into silence.

"If you intend to stare," she addressed her blond onlooker "Then perhaps you should come closer, at least."

Giving only a momentary look of surprise the awed Prince strode forward, carrying an alarming level of confidence, stopping ont a few steps short at the distasteful realisation that this girl was actually _taller_.

"How old are you?"

The violinist paused. effort laughing at her new admirer's blunt disposition. Taking her time to answer she carefully returned the small violin to it's case of red velvet.

"My name is Michiru, Princess of Neptune and the sole heir to the throne." Michiru curtseyed, raising her skirt graciously. "Who are you?"

Groaning inwardly the blonde bowed lazily and mumbled something along the lines of "Haruka, Prince of Uranus."

With a shake of her head, the Princess of Neptune smoothed out Haruka's posture with firm hands; demonstrating how to correctly bow and demanding a clearer introduction.

Once satisfied the Princess nodded and sat on the cool stone bench beside her instrument's open case.

"I am six years old."

"You don't sound like a six year old."

"Mother says I have a great vocabulary. I love to learn."

"Then you're weird."

Silence claimed the air between them for mere seconds before Michiru closed her violin case and rose.

"Do you play an instrument, Prince?"

"I can play the piano, I guess?"

Michiru smiled, shaking her head,"It seems too advanced an instrument for you. Are you lying?"

Indignation pushed the young Prince to grab the girl's free hand, dragging her towards the palace. "I'll prove it' You'll see..."

Unbenknownst to the two musicians a rather large crowd had gathered within the music hall, drawn in by the harmonising piano and violin.

Michiru had been rather difficult to please regarding song choice, and upon finally settling on one piece her blonde companion became so absorbed that she remained unaware of her newsesy, blue-haired friend participating in the melody.

However, as their song drew to a close the previously silent crowd erupted into an applause; Glancing at one another the Prince of Uranus rose and bowed, the Princess beside her curtesying, both holding eyes gleaming with pride.

Queen Serenity, onlooking in comfortable silence remained still, hands clasped before her. Inclining her head to the children's parents she returned to watching the two as they parted ways; returning to their respectful parents.

The woman's silver eyes sparked with foreknowledge, watching the navy blue vest of one _Prince_ exit her doors and the rippling aqua dress, not too dissimilar in movement to disturbed water, follow out moments later.

"Destiny, it would seem, is already Her magic between those two."


End file.
